


My Mates From Mariposa

by ld0316



Series: Mariposa [2]
Category: Mariposa - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: This is my mates info. You will meet them later in the story Mariposa.





	

Story Video: https://animoto.com/play/a21GxFSHDpH0mDMU8qrQlw 

these story profiles will be related to Mariposa, you may not understand now but all will be explained in my story mariposa, enjoy reading. if you have any questions or would like me to post their stories, message or ask me in the comments.

Chase -  
Name: Chase Charles Matthews a.k.a (Chase, Double C, and Ase).  
Earth Age: 19 Immortal Age: 619  
Looks - dirty blond hair, deep blueish green eyes, is 5’6, and almost always has one of his rings on.  
Hates - people who hurts his family, showing emotions to people he doesn't know, and leaving me alone.  
Likes - watching me draw, listening to me sing, hanging out with family, all the colors of the rainbow, and listening to me read.  
Personality - sweet, loving, caring, loyal, protective, can get very deadly when angered, and will help anyone in need.  
family - mom: (Jewely Matthews*dead*). dad: (Simon Matthews*dead*). stepfather: (Wayne Richmond*dead*). real and step brothers: (Mason Matthews*real, alive* and John Richmond*step, alive*). wife: (Lilianna Duncana Matthews). kids: (Lilly, Isabella, Michal, Ben, Timmy, Zeck, Tripp, Cassidy, Amy, Toby, and Chrissy).  
Powers - is strong, can use almost all of the same powers i can use, can turn into a 6ft gordaimian, and can make people kill or hurt themselves.  
Species - sorcerer and half gordaimien.  
Home World(s) - gordaimia and mariposa.  
Story - (i will leave this to you're imagination, and if you’d like comment or message how you think his life story should go from him being a baby to how we met. but if you dont want to do that then if u ask nicely i might just post the actual story)

Draco -  
Name: Draco Cornelius Blacksworth a.k.a (drake)  
Earth Age: about 17 Immortal Age: 390  
Looks - black and white streaked hair, red or blue eyes (depends on his mood), 5 ft, and always has something black on.  
Hates - getting drunk, getting into fights, hurting Lilianna, Dieanica, anyone in his way, and hates being weak in front of anyone but Lilianna.  
Likes - goofing off, playing pranks, seeing Lilianna smiling, and loves all of Lilianna's cooking.  
Personality - a player, bad boy, caring, sweet, a bad drunk, sensitive at times, protective, loyal to his family, and a major jerk at times.  
family - mom: (Sarah Blackworth*dead*) adopted mom: (Amanda Newman*dead*) dad: (Ed Blackworth*dead*) adopted dad: (Michael Newman*dead*) sister: (Emily Blackworth*dead*) adopted siblings: (Mark Newman, Laura Newman, Jack Newman, and Samantha Newman*all dead*) mate: (Lilianna Duncana) son: (Ezekial Blacksworth a.k.a zeke)  
Powers - normal vampire powers, can control the darkness, and can fly with huge black bat wings.  
Species - vampire  
Home World(s) - mariposa  
Story - (i will leave this to you're imagination, and if you’d like you can comment or message me how you think his life story should go from him being a baby to how we met. but if you dont want to do that then if u ask nicely i might just post the actual story)

Damian -  
Name: Damian Alexander Summers  
Earth Age: 18 Immortal Age: unknown  
Looks - black hair, brown eyes, 5’5 ft, always has a red t-shirt and jeans.  
Hates - fighting unnecessary fights, anyone who hurts his pack and me, hunters, killing, getting burned by the sun in his hellhound form, and the other mates when they fight over me.  
Likes - hanging with his friends, hanging with me, going on long runs in his hellhound form, and going to the beach.  
Personality - kind, protective, loving, calm, is a leader of 3 hellhounds.  
family - mom: (unknown), dad: (unknown), friends/brothers: (Cody, Paws, and Kyle) *Cody is Dieanica’s mate, Paws and Kyle are mates* mate: (Lilianna Duncana)  
Powers - controls the dark and shadows  
Species - hellhound  
Home World(s) - the EF, *Enchanted Forest*  
Story - (i will leave this to you're imagination, and if you’d like you can comment or message me how you think his life story should go from him being a baby to how we met. but if you dont want to do that then if u ask nicely i might just post the actual story)

Logan -  
Name: Logan Kevin Wolfsbane  
Earth Age: 17 Immortal Age: 217  
Looks - dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5’7, and always wears a bear necklace.  
Hates - too much sweets, some vampires, to see Lilianna upset, blueberries, and anyone who tries to hurt Lilianna.  
Likes - eating a lot, hanging out with the pack, Lilianna, taking Lilianna on dates, and beating Paul at video games.  
Personality - kind, protective, loving, calm, is a leader.  
family - his Wolf Pack *7 in all*, son: (Thomas Wolfsbane) mate: (Lilianna Duncana)  
Powers - can turn into a wolf.  
Species - werewolf  
Home World(s) - earth; forks  
Story - (i will leave this to you're imagination, and if you’d like you can comment or message me how you think his life story should go from him being a baby to how we met. but if you dont want to do that then if u ask nicely i might just post the actual story)


End file.
